objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox
the one page everyone can edit on! Yterbium's Message It's so hilarious that I made it my iPad wallpaper, showed it to all my extended relatives and will use those words in every essay I will ever write. Did you not think that I could see that? Sorry, that was a bit of an insensitive way to start your farewell message. It made me realise that I wanted to say something to you that I should have a long time ago. You have tested my patience enough that I have to send this message out, no matter how much it hurts me as it does you. First of all, you have been nothing but trouble to this Wiki. I have had it up here with your constant edits conflicting with mine, and making a big fuss whenever I add something that you don't like, or write a new episode that you somehow don't try to read. Second of all, who are you to call something a fetish? Is that a word you use for something people enjoy doing? I'd never say my family have a drinking fetish, and you wouldn't think it fair if I referred to Doctor Who as your fetish, would you? Or are you so repulsed just looking at Jewish people or black people or whatever, that which is a belief so inappropriate, especially during a time where being xenophobic and racist is becoming more common in our world. Either way, such attitudes are unacceptable coming from someone in such a power as administrator. Incidentally, it's a fine art to have the skills to use Photoshop in a sophisticated way, and you're assuming that it's all I care about. I have a private blog on Wordpress that I also am committed to, and together with school, I am really busy and don't have as much time to make big edits anymore. I won't do something as severe as block you from this website since you have done nothing against the rules in particular. To summarise, I must demote you to "regular user", because we clearly can't agree on things about this wiki, with you even saying that you hate me on your own page because I write about semi-real situations. Please don't think of this as a punishment, because I know you have your own place that I would never bother, right here, and you can make it whichever way you want. P.S. Happy Rosh Hashanah! You should really take your time this new year to think about what you are doing wrong and how can change it make it into something you are doing right. What do you think you're doing right now, finding fault in someone whom you have never met before and who has real life college problems which are more important than this? Why do you get your kicks off doing that? If you think that acting that way right now, that is, being rude and immature and having a façade you can only express over the Internet, your life isn't going to end up well. No matter where you live, such qualities are going to be shunned when you enter the workforce. But in the end, all you need to learn is sonder, that everyone with whom you speak is a living soul, and once you learn that, then you may come back and edit in a respectable way. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and after five months of being so dedicated, I truly wish you well on your journey. ButterBlaziken230’s Stuff Do we even need this page bruh Whatever, cuz of the preserved template, I guess it’s here to stay